Trials from the Sword Coast: A Gnomes Big Adventure
by PheonixOfLight
Summary: "When Orc's Destroy a families future for no apparent reason, it leaves twins separated living very different lives...will their paths cross again or are they forever lost to each other."


**Authors Note;**

"Hey guys! Nix here! This story is based on one of my Characters currently involved in a Dungeons and Dragons game for beginners, the characters that this story follows are Twins. Pucky (Or Puck) and Shraye (Pronounced Shr-ai) Tinker, Forest Gnomes with a strange past and even stranger future."

"This Beginning Chapter is a background on the life of leisure before these two became adventurers. I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed creating these two.

"Any Feedback you would like to tell me about this story would be greatly appreciated as this is my first story I have posted! Enough from me, enjoy this tale!" –Nix (PheonixOfLight)

* * *

 **"Chapter One: The Beginning"**

It was eerily quiet in The Lurk Wood, this woodland normally is quite peaceful as it is directly north east of the business town of Never Winter. To get to this woodland from Never Winter it was a 2-3 days travel on foot even quicker on horse, however, the normally peaceful atmosphere surrounding the inner sanctum of this forest was slashed by the sounds of humanoid's running through the brush and dead leaves.

Salvor and Kertia (Pronounced Ker-Sia) two Gnomish folk both male and female, dart through the forest brush hurriedly. In a bundle of cloth held protectively in the arms of the female Gnome Kertia lye two small gnomish babes that don't look even a month old. These babes are totally oblivious to the situation their parents find themselves in as they have not opened their eyes since their birth. Behind the fleeing couple, monstrous forms of Orcish warriors pursue them weapons drawn, one of these Orcs carry this primitive longbow which is pulled back and lets loose an arrow which slams straight into the calf of Salvor the male Gnome, letting out a cry of anguish and pain he stumbles to the ground. _"Damn them all! Why do they persist in this chase these children are ours!?"_ Salvor spoke angered, he had this distinguishing accent, obviously not a local of the sword coast, if someone heard it they could probably put his accent to one of the locals from the region up north near the Spine of the World.

He pulled out the arrow in a painful wince and stood up, drawing his double bladed scimitar he looked at his wife and spoke in a calm manner _"My lovely, hide the children close by we make our stand in this forest the Shaman's power will be weakened by being so far away so we may have a chance",_ Kertia nodded grimly _"It seems as if this will have to be where we make our stand, they have not stopped chasing us since Falcon's Rise our home, be safe my love I will return shortly to aide you"_ With that Kertia took off her golden brown hair shimmered in the sunlight as she found a small shelter covered in bushes where she set down her children. _"Preike (Pronounces Pre-ke [Pucks Original Name])…Shraye…My beautiful children, your mother and father need to go out we will be back soon"_ she kissed their foreheads, tenderly as left not knowing that this last bit of affection between mother and children may be important for the future. Shraye's eyes opened to reveal dazzling violet purple eyes as she giggled at her mother, this was unseen by Kertia. Looking over at her brother who still lay dormant in his slumber she shifted slightly moving closer towards him before she too relaxed and went back to sleep only to wake up to the sound of metal clashing against metal nearby.

Meanwhile, Salvor battled the Orc warriors who had caught up, dual wielding dagger and scimitar he managed to strike one down before being caught, in Orcish he spat in the shamans face _"You will never have my children, they are min-"_ before he could finish the shaman pierced through his chest with a silver crystal, instead of blood spilling out a light blue wispy substance started to fill the crystal.

The Orcish Shaman, by the name of Sraa'kesh grinned as the life left the gnomish warriors eyes, discarding the body by dropping it he turned to see Kertia burst into the clearing, releasing an arrow barbed with enchantment at the orc closest to her, it flashed in bright light as an explosion of fire engulfed the Orc who screamed in agony _"One down! That was revenge for my husband your next Shaman!"_ With anger and rage filling her eyes Kertia charged blades drawn, discarding her bow which normally she preferred. However, before she could get to him she was slammed in the side with this massive club made of a tree trunk and sent sprawling into a tree, there stood an ogre, scarred with arcane fire along his body and face, his club littered with bones and skulls of various races that he has slain. Sraa'kesh simply chuckled _"Ignorant gnome…it is you who will be next"_ by simply vanishing and appearing in front holding Kertia in the air by her throat his eyes shone in a dark green fire. _"I will find your offspring who threaten to end my reign, and I will slaughter them but first…"_

He stabbed the crystal into her as her life energy was drained into the shard _"Thanks for your power….pathetic Gnome"_ throwing her body into a crumbled heap he followed the path accidentally left by Kertia in her hurry to aide her husband in battle where he saw a wide eyed Shraye staring at him, fearlessly she giggled and reached for him. Sraa'kesh's expression softened and he gently picked her up briefly looking at the male baby _"that one is gone, we have what we need to ensure that clan Skull-Born will survive the upcoming battle…let us leave"_ He spoke to the remaining orcs which totalled to 2 and the ogre and they trudged off. Shraye watched behind the way they came eyes seeing his brothers eyes open one eye bright purple the other green before she lost sight of him.


End file.
